Could we be?
by Lady White
Summary: His red eyes met mine and he got closer to my face. I waited, what was he trying to say to me? Was it really that hard to say he thought of my like a brother and poor all that carp about how this was killing him. How he didn't want to hurt me. I took a shallow breath and suddenly Toru put his cold lips to mine. My eyes winded and I look at his closed eyes. Toru…was kissing me
1. The kiss

I looked out the window waiting, watching, he would be back, I knew he would come for me.

He was my best friend, but now he was trying to kill me.

Although I still couldn't bring myself to hate him.

I hard a noise outside and felt my heart drop, he was back.

"Toru? Is that you?" I ask sitting up.

The first time I realized Toru was a vampire he had hidden his face from me and tried to pull me from the window, but when I looked into his face he ran away. I went looking for him only a moment after he'd ran and he ended up biting me and drinking my blood before, before she could get it. In a way Toru saved me from a painful death, but this was so much worse then death or pain.

The betrayal of your best friend.

"Toru? It's alright, come on out." I say getting out of bed still a little week from the last time he had drank my blood.

I opened the window and my eyes widened.

It wasn't Toru at my window but the blue hair vampire that had chased me down the night before.

He gave me a wicked smile, even though he looked like a damn dog with that stupid hair of his, there was nothing cute about him and his bite was definitely worse then his bark.

I let out a cry of pain when he pulled me away from the window.

He had hold of my neck and rose me into the air.

"Well, well that was much easier then I thought it was going to be." He said golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

I tried to speak but I couldn't even take a breath he was choking me so hard.

"What are you doing!" Toru suddenly yelled coming from the under brush.

He looked at Toru and smiled.

"Well your not going to kill him and I personally hate this guy so all take the job off your hands. I don't really want to deal with him for eternity if he were to rise. That is if you went though with all this." He said turning back to me.

Toru ran and grabbed Tatsumi's arm.

"You can't do that! I'm doing what I was ordered to do! He's dieing ok! Just let me do my job!" Toru said panicking.

Tatsumi pouted at him but dropped me to the ground.

"If he's not dead in four days I'm going to kill him the worst way I can think of, do you understand." Tatsumi said with a childish smile as he went off leavening me with my friend.

I was gasping on the ground, God you never know how much you love breathing until you can't do it anymore.

Toru came by my side.

"Natsuno! Are you alright!" He said picking me up from the ground.

I was surprised with how strong Toru seemed to be, I never notice when he was alive.

I nodded and he set me down on my own two feet.

For a moment nether of us said or did anything.

"Well, Toru do what you came here to do." I whisper when he doesn't say anything.

Toru's red eyes looked on me with pain and his hands turned into hard balls.

"You know this isn't easy for me Natsuno." He said.

"Then don't do this to me! Why wont you run away with me Toru! You're my best friend! All take care of you I promise!" I say eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"You know I can't damn it! They'll kill my family!" Toru said putting his hands in the air.

"Their going to kill them anyway! Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow but someday their going to die like everyone ells in this fucking village!" I yell at him.

He glares at me but tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Natsuno, I'm not going to go with you!" He says and walks towers me with dark eyes.

I shake my head and back up agents the wall, eyes widening.

"Toru, please…don't." I whisper to him.

His eyes go wide and he stops just a foot from me fangs gleaming in the moonlight. I couldn't help shaking, the thing in front of me didn't even resembled the boy who let me sleep at his house if I was afraid to be by myself.

"I'm so sorry Natsuno…" He says grabbing me and getting so close are bodies press together.

I tried to push him away but I was to week.

"Toru! Please don't do this!" I yell.

He stops and looks into my eyes with dark red ones.

"I can't I'm so hungry and your so good Natsuno." He says leaning into my neck.

I close my eyes I couldn't do anything to save my own life, Toru was going to kill me and barley seemed to care.

I did something I didn't even know I was still able to do, I cried.

Tears came from my eyes and spilled down my face for what seemed like the first time in years, I couldn't even remember the last time I cried.

I opened my eyes wondering why I hadn't felt Toru's fangs seep into me yet.

He had his mouth open, fangs only an inch away from my flesh but his eyes were wide and locked onto my face.

"Toru…" I say in a voice I didn't recognize as my own.

He closed his mouth and looked into my face.

He took his hands off my shoulders and gently touched my face.

"I, I, I made you cry." He said so low I barley hard him.

He started to shake so he put his face into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Natsuno, I've never seen you cry before. I, I didn't mean to. I have to do this Natsuno, the hunger, it's so painful, you have no idea." He said slowly.

I took a shallow breath, who cares if I was crying! You where about to kill me only a moment ago.

I couldn't help thinking.

"Forgive me, Natsuno…maybe if you rise you wont hate me so much." He whispers covering my mouth.

I shook my head and felt his fangs go into my hot flesh. I screamed into his hand bucked agents him out of pain, I tried hitting him but I was getting weaker with every second he drank my blood. I bit his hand but he just bit harder into me, making my knees go week so he had to hold me up by my waist. My head started to spin and he finely let me go and looked into my face.

"Natsuno." He whispers.

It was getting hard to keep my eyes open and I mumble out.

"Don't call me that…only Toru, can call me…" I closed my eyes feeling to drained to do anything more.

~o0o~

Toru stood holding up his best friend, actually Natsuno was so much more then just a friend.

Toru had realized he loved Natsuno the first day he met the boy, he was so different from anyone Toru had ever met, special, precious.

Toru licked the puncher wounds on Natsuno's neck hoping they didn't hurt him to much.

He looked at Natsuno, his Natsuno, his best friend, the friend that he had fallen in love with, laying in his arms unconscious and slowly dieing.

Tears came down his face as he kissed the top of Natsuno's head breathing in the sent of his soft hair.

He would miss the way he smelled, the way he would blush when he was scared and didn't want to say so, he would miss the way he would look sad whenever Toru would talk about a girl, he would miss every single thing about Natsuno.

Natsuno was honest and to the point, he never lied to Toru and here Toru was leaning over the boy who lived in his every good dream.

"How come your so close, yet so far Natsuno…" Toru whispered opening his friends window.

He put Natsuno in his bed and looked at his pail face and dark bags under his lovely eyes.

Toru covered his own eyes, what had he gotten himself into!

After making shore Natsuno was fast asleep he kissed him on the forehead one more time and then went back to the place he would sleep till the next time he had to come and hurt Natsuno again.

~o0o~

I woke up with a horrible pain in my head, the room even spun when I tried to open my eyes.

Toru had really attacked me, he was going to drink me dry!

I turned over, so many have died already now I was going to be just a nether body to be put in the ground.

The thought made me feel even worse.

During my resting my friends Kaori and her brother Akira came to see how I was holding up and they put crosses and papers all over my room to try and protect me.

I shooed my Dad away when he tried to get me to go to the hospital, on Toru's orders of cores.

The next time I woke it was dark and my friends things were gone and the moon was high in the night sky.

There was a tap at my window and I turned my head to see a sad looking Toru standing there.

"It's alright Toru you can come in. I would come to you but I can't seem to stand on my own." I say giving him a smile.

If I was going to die tonight I wanted to give a small piece of myself to whatever was felt of my friend.

He climbed into the window and looked down on me.

"You better hurry Toru…or my Dad will come in and see you." I say.

Toru shook his head and yelled.

"I can't do this! Look at you! Look at what I've done!" Toru said.

I gave him a nether smile, some part deep inside of myself I wanted Toru to ran away from me, to just not do it. To let me live.

That was a stupid hope.

"Please Toru, just do it. It's alright." I say weekly.

Toru stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"I…Can I lay with you?" He asks.

My eyes winded but I nod.

Toru actually got under the blankets with me, it was pretty bad because he was colder then ice and it made my week body hurt.

He seemed to notice this and put the covers between us so I would be wormer.

"Are you alright Toru?" I ask.

"That's funny, your asking me if I'm alright." He said shaking his head.

My heart hurt, at moments like this it really was like I was talking to my good friend.

"Natsuno theirs something I wonna tell you before.." He started.

"Before I die, I get it." I say.

He looked pained and couldn't meet my eyes.

"Incase you really never rise, I wonna tell you, how much you mean to me Natsuno." He whispered.

I stare at him, it took everything I had not to say something horrible to him. How could he care for me if he could kill me?

"Go on." I say in my weekend voice.

His red eyes met mine and he got closer to my face.

I waited, what was he trying to say to me? Was it really that hard to say he thought of my like a brother and poor all that carp about how this was killing him. How he didn't want to hurt me. I took a shallow breath and suddenly Toru put his cold lips to mine.

My eyes winded and I look at his closed eyes.

Toru…was kissing me.

* * *

**A/N) Ummm well I didnt like how no one was writeing Shiki fics! It was killing me! I just got into the anime and love it! This was going to be a one shot but what the hay all make more chapters for your lovely coments alright! I would just like to say I know my spelling and grammer are crap I really dont need to be told for the God knows how meny times already! Lol Sorry it's just I hope you can look passed it and liek the story! All try my best to make it as good as I can alrighty! I hope you like my first Shiki story!**


	2. Want to kill, want to love

It took me a moment to realize what was going on.

My best friend was kissing me full on the lips with everything he had!

I felt his hands go into my hair and pull me in deeper, I started to struggle and push on his chest but he had no intension of letting me go. He forced his away into my mouth and dominated the kiss. I tried shaking my head to get away but he just used his free hand to hold my face still. When I was getting dizzy from lack of air he let me go and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Natsuno." He said with a husky voice.

I was shocked, this was going way to fast! Torue had forced himself on me!

"You…you couldn't possibly, love me…if you did you wouldn't be doing what you are now." I say darkly once the shock faded.

His eyes filled with hurt and he hugged me to him.

"I don't want…I'm so sorry." He said and I looked to see his fangs only an inch from my neck.

I knew that if he took more blood from me this time, I would die.

"Torue! Please stop it! Don't do this!" I say fighting him with whatever strength I had left in my weekend body.

He was on top of me now and trying to get at my neck but I gave one good kick to his sweet spot and he let out a cry of pain.

I pushed him off the bed and tried to stand but my body just gave up on itself and I fell right back down.

Torue glair at me and got back up.

I was on my back breathing hard and waiting for what I knew was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry Natsuno but this is the only way." He said holding me by my arms.

Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, this was it.

I felt the fangs and then everything went black right after I hard my friends voice one last time.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

The amazing thing about dieing is you really don't feel anything, it's like your floating in a black river under a starless night sky.

I was finely calm, I could stay like this forever, no vampires, no pain, no betrayal.

Wait, why was I even hear in the first place.

I felt things getting away from me, I didn't even really remember who I was.

Suddenly I was surrounded in a huge white light and I was standing in a huge flower bed.

It smelled amazing and there was a shrine just a little ways ahead of me.

I tilted my head to the side and took a deep breath, this was so nice.

It felt like everything was just, worm, that was the only way I could describe this unfamiliar place.

I walked along the path and looked at each little flower and tried to remember what there names where.

When I finely reached the shrine there was a pond by it's side with colorfully fish swimming in patterns.

I kneeled down by the water and put my feet in it, it was so cool on my skin.

"I wonder where I am?" I say to myself.

**"**_**I would say your somewhere between life and death."** _

I blinked and looked arrowed, I couldn't see anyone.

I wonder who had spoken.

"Is anyone their?" I asked to the open sky.

**"_Ask yourself that, do you want someone to be their? Why are you even here? What's your name?"_**

I was taken back…now that I thought about it.

I couldn't recall what my name was or why I was here, between life and death?

Was there such a place?

"I don't know…" I say.

**"_Figure it out! You have to save them! Your family, the village, and hell, even the world!"_**

I looked at the water and thought as hard as I could on why I was here or even how I got here.

I touched my head as an uncontrollable pain went though me.

I cried out, I didn't want to remember, things where nice here! I was safe here!

**"**_**Do you even like being safe! What about what your 'friend' did to you huh? Do you even remember that?"** _

My eyes went wide and the clean lovely water at my feet turned to blood and the fish all died right before my eyes.

I turned and everything was on fire, the sky had turned into a blood red color.

I shot up, panic going though me what was this!

I tried to run but a boy with purple hair and eyes wherein all black grabbed me.

I screamed, who was this! Why was this happening?

The boy leaned in.

**"**_**Don't you get it yet? I'm you, my name is Natsuno! My best friend killed me, and will eventually kill my friends and family!"** _

I shook my head.

Things where getting clearer my head started to not feel as though it where splitting open as much.

The boy in front of me smiled.

"Your…your not Natsuno." I whisper.

The boy in front of me eyes turned all black and he gave me a wide smile, and in his mouth where fangs.

I remembered, Torue, my stupid parents, the vampires, and the city.

The place I wanted to go to be free.

I yelled out of anger and the ether me lunged at me only to be held back by black chains that came out from the ground.

**"MY NAME IS NATSUNO AND I WANT REVENGE!"** I shrike.

Fire rained down from the heavens.

**"_THEN BECOME WHAT YOU ALREADY WHERE! A MONSTER!" _**The vampire me yelled right back in my face reaching for me with claws.

I grabbed vampire me's shirt and put my neck up to the beast.

"Kill me." I say.

My eyes open and I see a wooden lid in front of me.

I touched my neck and panic, I wasn't breathing!

I was in a wood box, I was dead.

I felt anger rush though me like a uncontrollable beats and I punched up to the lid with everything I had.

Then box broke into pieces under my power.

I was a fucking vampire, and I had come back from the dead!

I hard someone coming from be hide the door to the room I was in, so I looked arrowed the room and jumped out of an open window.

I hit the ground and it hurt, it hurt a lot.

I couldn't stop though, I had to get away from wherever the vampire's had put me.

It was shocking, it was completely dark outside and yet somehow I could see everything, hear everything, smell everything.

I got to my old home within a few moments and I could hear my father moving on the in side.

This was going to be hard to explain…Hi Dad I know I died and everything but, I came back as a vampire isn't that great.

Oh, this was going to be a lot of fun.

~o0o~

Torue stood outside Natsuno's window, it had been five hole days scene he had killed his best friend and love of his life.

Torue had not had a single good night sense then.

He had lost all hope Natsuno was coming back and now he even thought about ending his own life, but that scared him to much to try.

"I'm so sorry Natsuno…you probably hate me for what I did, huh. You probably think I'm week." Torue whispers to the flowers he had layed on the ground for Natsuno.

He couldn't even think of a greater pain then what he was feeling right this moment.

He had killed his best friend…out of hunger no less.

Tears spilled from the boys eyes and he touched his head down to the flowers.

"I'm so sorry Natsuno…you have every right to hate me. I hate me for what I did to you. I guess I was hoping you would rise and I could finely have you!" Torue yelled out of despair.

~o0o~

I watched Natsuno cry over the flowers for the God knows how many times now.

Did he really believe I would ever forgive him what he did to me!

Just like he said, all that was left in me was a burning rage to kill every single vampire in this damned town!

I pulled up the hood of my long jacket.

I would kill Torue, not just yet though I wanted him to know I was coming for him.

I wanted him to feel what it was like to have to wait for me to come to him, just like he did me.

I smiled down at the blond, I still felt a little sad to see him cry.

That was only because he looked like my Torue, who was long dead.

The thing on the ground was a monster ruled by hunger, it just looked like my friend.

I touched my lips, I couldn't help but remember the night before I died.

Torue had told me something shocking, he said that he was in love with me.

He kissed me, and if I was to be honest with myself I had dreamed about Torue in ways I would never dare tell him.

I did like the kiss, but I would not think I could be with the thing below me.

I had to think of it as a shell, yes only a shell of my best friend that had stolen my heart.

Suddenly Torue turned and I jumped away from the tree where I was watching him.

I was only a few trees away from him when I hard the unthinkable.

"Natsuno?" Torue called.

I ran faster, I couldn't let him know I was alive, not yet.

It was bad just that he thought I mite be alive.

I hard him running this way so I hide in a dark shadow of a tree and looked as Torue came arrowed the corner.

His eyes looked everywhere trying to fined what he thought he'd seen.

"Natsuno!" He called again.

A part of me wanted to come out to him, say something anything.

Although the rational part of me was quite as a mouse hiding from a cat out to kill it.

After that I simply melted into the shadows of the trees and started back to my home.

A few days passed and I went to set things in motion, I told the doter he wasn't alone and I would be watching and helping him however I could.

Lot's of things happened after that, the doter was bitten and then I had bitten him to set him free from the control that was over him.

Then he killed the blond vampire in front of the hole town, exposing what she really was.

I couldn't be happier, I would win.

I would kill every last one of thaws monsters.

Then he would be at my mercy, I would have all the power over him!

I would betray him, just like he did me.

I am coming for you Torue.


	3. Forsaken

I stayed low key since my run in with Tohru, I shore as hell didn't want him finding me before the time was right.

The only vampire that knew I had risen seemed to be the stupid dog looking one, so Tohru probably did know I was alive but I still hoped he didn't.

I was roaming the forest, it was dark out and I was finally going to do what I had been obsessing over sense I came back from the dead.

Kill Tohru.

I smiled, found him.

He was leaning agents a tree looking sad and…alone.

Tohru was holding himself and shutting his eyes hard, like he was hoping when he opened them again the world would be different, not so…evil.

I shook my head, I couldn't feel sorry for that damn thing, it wasn't my Tohru! When was I going to get that though my head!

I took the wooden stake out of my jacket pocket and licked my lips.

So far I hadn't had a humans blood besides the doctors and I wasn't shore if I was ready to fight yet.

I slightly wondered if vampires could bite one another?

Well I was going to fine out.

I jumped and Tohru looked up and his eyes widened, red surrounded by black.

"Natsuno!" He yelled shock in his voice.

I snarled at him letting just a little bloodlust cloud my mind.

He stood back shaking from head to tow.

"Your…Your alive!" He said stepping flowered.

**"YOU CALL THIS ALIVE!"** I yell holding the stake till my fingers turned white.

He looked afraid and back up to a near by tree.

"Why do you have that?" He asked.

I smiled letting my eyes turn a red color.

"I need it to kill you." I say tilting my head to the side.

His mouth opened in shock and he shook his head.

"Natsuno that's crazy! I'm one of you! I'm a Shiki!" He said.

"I know, after I'm down with every one in the village I'm going to kill myself." I say looking at the weapon in my hand.

"Natsuno! You can't do that! You're a Shiki now! Were your people!" Tohru said trying to come closer to me.

"**NO!** Damn it Tohru! You killed me! You watched me die! How could you do that, to me Tohru, to me! Your God damn best friend!" I say finally able to tell him all this.

Tohru walked right up to me, right up to the stake I held out.

"T-then kill me. If you wont be happy till you do that, then do it. I hate myself Natsuno, I'm just to afraid to do it myself." He says looking right into my eyes.

My mouth falls open, I wanted a fight and I was geting it?

Yet Tohru, Tohru wanted to die!

"What do you mean!" I say punching him right in the face.

He fell back and hit the same tree.

"How could you say that! You can't fight me but you have no problems killing me! You just stand there! You son of a bit-"

"Shut up Natsuno!" Tohru screamed.

My eyes winded and Tohru actually looks, terrifying.

"**I DIED THAT DAY!** Looking down at you! I killed the only one I've ever loved Natsuno, you! Every day I've been think of ways to die! I didn't want one of the Shiki to do it and I was to afraid to kill myself! And I was still, hoping agents all hope that you would rise! That I would see you again! I took your life now my life is yours! Alright, kill me do what you want, but I can't live the rest of eternity with the gilt!" He yells tears streaming down his face.

My heart, if it was beating would have stopped.

I stood there cold, numb.

Tohru was suffering more then anyone I had ever seen in my life.

"Why Tohru…why do you make it so hard to hate you." I say hiding be hide my bags.

I could feel his eyes on me.

"God, you…**WHAT ARE YOU**!" I yell charging him and punching his as hard as I could.

He fell back and hit the ground.

I jumped on him and beat him till he was bloody, till he could barley open his eyes.

I gave a nether punch and it actually cut his face so that blood landed on my cheek.

I was breathing hard and staring down at my broken and bloody friend.

He was whimpering, but not once did he scream.

My eyes winded, I was stronger I really was!

I thought back to what Tatsumi has said.

"_We are ten times as strong as most Shiki! Better senses, better hearing, better eyes! You have no idea the power you have if only you would drink human blood!"_

"This really hurts, doesn't it Tohru." I hiss digging a claw into his right leg, I was on top of his and he could hold back.

He let out a yelp but still bit his lips and tried to hold back the tears swimming in his swollen eyes.

**"SAY SOMETHING!"** I scream at him digging it further in.

**"I'M SORRY!"** He cried finely sobbing at the pain.

My breathing was comeing fast and I felt so powerful, I was finally going to get revenge!

I would kill Torue! I licked my lips and stood, him laying on his back still trying to look at me. I smile at him and kick him hard enough to crack a rib and role him down a muddy hill to a pond, Then I walked down to him and felt water hit my face. I look up, I was still to early for rain. The sky was cloudy and started to rain, hard.

I look down at Torue who was in a ball holding his stomach.

I let my fangs slip out.

Lighting flashed and I got a gimps of what I looked like in the reflection of the pond. My eyes a midnight black, with what looked like a ruby in the center, my fangs dripping with saliva, my hair wet and messy. I looked wild, I looked like a killer, I looked like a monster, I looked like a Shiki. I screamed and fell back on the ground holding my hands over my mouth.

What had I done! I was killing Torue! Torturing him!

Tears went into my own eyes as I took in the site of my friend.

I was just as bad as him, I was hurting someone I loved…I was acting like the killers of my friends.

I screamed to the sky and fell back in the mud.

What had I done…

~o0o~

My God it hurt, I tried to stay quit, Natsuno had every right to do this to me.

I let out a yelp and wanted it to end, my God it hurt, it hurt so bad.

He started screaming at me, oh the pain was blinding.

**"I'M SORRY!"** I cried out.

I was kicked and I knew I took a serious hit, I was rolling down the hill.

God, couldn't he just kill me! My eyes tried to focus on him as it started to rain.

Lightning flashed and suddenly Natsuno looked terrified.

I tried to move, to say something.

What could make him look that way!

He screamed and screamed and I finely understood, it was so Natsuno.

Tears spilled from my eyes.

He had seen himself in the water, noticed that he himself was turning into a monster.

It sickened him, he was suffering in only a way Natsuno could.

I would take a thousands beatings not to see him this way.

My Natsuno looked... _forsaken._

* * *

**(Re-edited)**

**A/N) THANK YOU KitsuneMagic48! You are the first review my story has gotten! And I'm shore we all hope it will be happy in the end!**

**Anyways to all you lovely people! Please tell me what you think so far and if I should keep going!**


	4. Wake up call

(Natsuno's POV)

I curled into a little ball feeling the rain on my face and arms, was I a monster now? I had beaten my friend, although he had killed me! Torue said he loved me and then killed me, didnt that give me the right? Although it just felt really,  
really wrong. I wanted to throw up, to make all this go away...I wanted to just die. Maybe that was it, I would rather be dead then be a monster who killed. I wanted to end it all, and take as many of the damn vampires with me as I could. They took my friend from me, so why did I feel bad about taking there lives? I felt a hand on my leg and I looked up with wide eyes.

"It's alright Natsuno." Torue whispers.

I looked at his puffy face, it was already starting to heal. Being a vampire had that plus, you never stayed hurt for long.  
Not only that if you drank blood you would heal even faster than that. I looked into Torue's face. He looked like my Torue smelled like my Torue, even talked like my Torue would.

"Why do you care if I'm alright?" I say lifting my muddy hair from the mud.

Red eyes gave me a sad look and tears filled thaws eyes again. Why didn't he get it, I would never see him as my friend.  
Torue would never do something like that to me. Torue was my safe place, he was the strong one. I was always leaning on him I could never lean on this demon. It was over and I had lost the only person that made staying in this town worth it. Why didn't I leave? I could be in the city, living the high life. forgetting all the evil things that went on here, now it was too late. I was the monster that hungered, I was the one people would run from.

"Because I love you Natsuno..." Torue whispers.

"Don't give me that crap." I spit.

"It's the truth."

"I don't care, I'm still going to kill you."

"That's alright, as long as it makes you happy...as long as it makes you feel like you're doing the right thing. Just please,"  
He says grabbing my arm. "Don't cry anymore."

I thought back to the night I had been killed, I cried then. I would never cry again, if I died I didn't care and if I lived I didn't really care either.

"Let go." I say pulling away.

He sits there looking at me, by this point his face was pale again and his red eyes were surching my face. He was waiting for something, probably for me to kill him like I was saying. Although I really just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to kill anyone now. I didn't want to really go home where my stressed out father would be. The whole town was vampires already. I had saved some humans and I would save more tomorrow but I felt week and drained. I wanted sleep and food.

"It's alright Natsuno, you can kill me." He says tilting his head up and baring his neck and chest to me.

I still had the stake although when my eyes looked at Torue's trout my whole body felt like it was on fire. I gasped and Torue looked back at me with wide eyes. I felt like I couldn't breath, like my head was spinning around and around. I wanted to look away, not to smell Torue's smell. I had never once craved blood in my short life as a Shiki. I was a day walker, I didn't need blood and I wouldn't die if I was in the sun.

"Your hungry."

I blink a few time, my fangs were cutting my lip open from the inside and I realized that I wanted nothing more than to grab a fist full of Torue's hair and drink from him. I also wanted to do other things wail I drank him, but I wouldn't! I would not give into blood lust, I didn't want to be a monster.

"Get away from me." I hiss.

"Your young, and a day walker from what they tell me." Torue says getting closer.

I look up at him with evil eyes, if he touched me I was afrade of what I may do. What if I attacked him! What if I lost it like that night Torue killed me? Was this the hunger that he had talked about because it was a living hell. My breathing was getting short and I wanted to get up and walk away from the elder but my legs wouldn't move and my fangs were cutting into my mouth!

"Dont...*pants* Talk about me like I'm a kid."

"You want me, don't you?" He asks.

I wanted to scream no, to kill him, to attake him for what he had done but the burn, it was killing me. I wanted it to stop I needed it to be stopped. Although I would not hurt Torue like he did me. I was be better than that and live with this pain. I would not become an animal. I looked at Torue and was shocked, he looked happy, in an odd way. A small smile was on his lips and he got closer to me.

"The burning wont stop, not even for you. Your may be a day walker but you still need blood." Torue says softly.

"G-Get away." I say backing up.

Torue pulled down his neck collar and showed me the base of his neck and chest, white and...lovely. Every part of my body grew stiff and I lunged at Torue. He fell to the earth looking at me the whole time. My mind was rushing and the next thing I knew my fangs were in Torue's neck. His back arced and his chest was close to mine. We were both Shiki, both dead and cold,  
yet a felt hot. My whole body was shaking from being so close to the blonde below me. His blood was overly sweet, not like the human blood I had, had. It was amazing, I could feel what Torue was feeling when I was biting him. He and I were together when we were like this.

"N-Natsuno..."

My eyes went wide for a moment when I realized Torue was pushing up agents me, I let go and his blood dripped from my mouth.  
It was an evil thing to do this, to fed off of the shell of the boy I loved. Although I understood a little. If blood lust was that bad for a Day Walker, I didn't even want to think of what it might be like for a normal Shiki. Torue held his neck and looked at me lovingly. I wanted to look away but somehow I knew that whatever we just did wasnt normal among other Shiki.

"You forget how to talk Natsu?" He asks after a moment.

"What do you want me to say, thanks for the blood?" I say darkly.

Torue looked hurt but only for a moment, then he smiled.

"Shiki share blood with the ones they love or desire." He says.

I feel my face get hot and I look away. Damn it! I would only be right for it to mean something to freaking evil! If I let you drink my Shiki blood, that means (I love you~). I glared at Torue, no matter what he might think this changes nothing.

"I don't care if that's what it means, I don't love you." I hiss.

Torue was hurt by this but said nothing, instead he got closer to me with a half-smile. His blonde hair was messy and his clouths were covered in mud. We both probably looked like we went though hell. I move away as he gets closer and galir.

"Come on Natsuno, it's still me! If you wanted to kill me why didn't you?" I ask.

I was taken back by his bold words, so what, I was going to kill every Shiki I could get my hands on. As for Torue I just couldn't kill him because he looked like my friend that was all. I wouldn't over think that, I had been obsessed over him all week. Just so I could kill me right? Right? I didnt feel anything when I saw him puting flowers at my window, I didn't feel anything when he let me open attake him, and I really didn't feel anything when he said I could kill him and that he wanted to die.

"I didn't kill you because you remind me of my friend." I say crossing my arms.

"I am your friend, you just need to look past what you see right in front of you!" Torue yells.

I look at Torue with evil eyes, I didn't care, no matter what this monster said he was not my Torue. My Torue would never hurt me, my Toure would hold me, be there for me. He was my...everything. He was always there when I needed someone.

"You will never be Torue because Torue would never kill me, he couldn't kill me." I say looking away and feeling a sting in my eyes.

For a moment Torue sat there without saying anything, it felt cold here and the night was crushing. I wanted to go home and sleep. I could do that, I could sleep in my bed and wake to the sun on my face, because unlike these monsters I must have some part of my soul felt.

"I never wanted to hurt you Natsuno...I guess a part of me knew that I was going to kill you no matter what."

I look up and my eyes went wide, what did he just fucking say to me! Anger went all though my body, I would kill this monster. It was one thing to look like Torue, but it was different if you said thaws kinds of things. Torue was kind and gentle he would never say something...so wrong.

"You bastard."

"Natsuno let me finish!"

"Fuck you!" I scream and fling myself onto him and pinning his arms down.

"Natsuno! Stop freaking out and talk to me!" Torue says thrashing under me.

"How dare you say things like that to me! Torue would never say-"

I felt lips on mine, Toure had sat up enough to press his...worm lips? Torue to me now was worm, not cold like when I was human. Not only that but...but, it felt amazing. I grabbed a fist full of Toure's hair and pulled him closer. He was weaker than me but had most of the skill in this...kissing thing we were doing. I let Torue put me under him, are lips never breaking apart, well that was one good thing about not needing to breathe anymore. I felt Torue run his tong over my bottom lip and I shivered and open my mouth. He runs his toung all over, I had never felt something to wet, and worm.  
I let go of his hair and put my arms around his neck. He ran his hand up my shirt and I gasped and broke are kiss. For a moment I just looked at him, he looked just like my Torue. It hurt to look to long.

"Natsuno..." He says rubbing my chest with his hand and making me squirm. "It is me...and what I said is a sad truth. I wouldn't want to live forever without you. I would have tried to turn you sometime. Even if I ran away with you, it would have only been a year or two when I would realize that...that you would be long dead when I was still just a new Shiki. I know that's wrong, that it might not be what you want...but I...I couldn't live knowing that you would die one day. That I would still be this wail you grew gray by my side. If I couldn't do that with you...then I would want you by my side always.  
I'm sorry Natsuno...I'm sorry I'm not the kind gentle, selfless boy you want me to be. Although what I'm telling you is the truth."

For a moment I couldn't even think of what all this ment. What was he thinking! forcing me to be with him even thow I might not love him! How did he know what I wanted or didn't want! Where was my rights! This, this just couldn't be the Torue that I grew to love! Although...although why did these words make my heart race so fast? Why did I feel like crying?  
And...what if I was in Torue's place? Would I have done the same thing to him, would I have killed...no would I have turned him? Would I not think of anything more then he was mine and that I would have him with me? Was it really so wrong that Torue wanted things? Was is wrong to take someone with you? Into the darkness so that you wont be alone?

"How do you even know I feel such things for you?" I ask.

Toure removes his hand and grabs my face, still laying on top of me so we were still just as close.

"I know...becuase I was wake when you told me."

I had to think for a moment and then a gasp felt my lips, oh sweet God.

"Y-You were wake!" I say sitting up and he doesnt fight it.

"Yep...you leaned over my bed when I was asleep, I think it was the fifth time you came over to my place, and you kissed me and none to gently. For a moment I almost thought you wanted to wake me up with that passion you gave me." He says chuckling

If I could have still blushed I would have but I looked away, I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had just started hanging out with Torue and...well I would lie if I said I didn't know that I was in love with him. I had been the moment I saw him my first day in town. And I thought he was alseep...and I knew I didn't want to ruin the only friendship I had here so I whispered it to him in his sleep.

"I have to say at first I was really shocked, I felt like I should have sat up and talked to you about it. Although later on...I relized I liked you that way to. I mean, I always thought I would be into girls but you...your amazing. Not to mention the cutest thing I have ever seen." Torue says smiling sadly.

"I love you Toure..."

Toure's eyes locked on mine and I look away. I couldn't just keep this up, I could never kill Torue, and even if our love was wrong. Even if I was only 16 and he 18 it didn't matter. I loved him more than anything in the world and he was right.  
One day or another I would have tried to become a vampire...just so I could be with Toure.

"Natsuno..."

"We should get out of the rain." I say.

"I love you more."

"Shut up, I'm cold...lets go."

I got up first and he did the same. I started walking but Torue grabbed my hand stopping me. I turned and Looked at him but all he did was put his hand in mine. Yep...this is what I wanted, but after everything that happened...I would have to protect me and Torue. Although I wasnt as scared as I thought I would have been, if Toure was by my side...nothing could be that bad.

* * *

**A/N) I updated this simply because of the sweet review's I just got. I wont just leave this story and thank you all for the nice things you say. Enjoy.**


	5. Going Away

Me and Torue got to my home right before day break. I wrapped Torue in blankets and put him in my closest. I was sleepy as well so I went to my bed and layed there for some time. I watched the run rise over the horizon and knew people's lives were in danger. Although I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. My father woke me only once to get me to eat and I told him I loved him. He stopped in the doorway and told me he was sorry for letting me die. After that I slept again and had horrid dreams. Dearms of dying, of killing people. I jumped up when I heard my window open and cried out.  
My eyes locked onto the blonde and his red eyes are wide.

"Natsuno?" He says softly.

"Sorry." I say looking away from him.  
Toure touches my shoulder and looks at me with worm eyes. I hated when he did that, it always made me think he was looking into the nonexistent soul.  
"Its alright Natsuno, I didn't mean to startle you." He says.

"it's fine...we need to talk." I say.  
Torue sits on my bed and looks at me.

"I'll still need to save the rest of the humans in this town."  
Torue just looks, wanting me to go on speaking.

"To do that I'll need to kill other Shiki." His eyes go wide for a moment and he looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"But so many have died already." He whispers.

"None of us should be alive Torue, I hope you know that."

"The only ones left are Tasumi and the head Shiki!" He says desperately.

"Thats why I need to kill them, so this never happens again." Torue eyes go wide and he hisses at me. I slide back and bare my own fangs.  
"You wanna die!" He yells.

"If I do?"

Torue slams me to the bed and hisses deeper. He looked like he could kill he was so angry.  
"No! No Natsuno! We can get the humans out alive but leave the Shiki alone!"

I sat there, thinking of the doctor, the many people who had lost the ones they loved. Even my own friends had to have died.  
It wasnt fair to leave them alive. A knock came on my door, I looked over as my father came into the room. He looked at me and Torue laying on the bed with wide eyes.

"What is it father?" I ask.

"Theres a man here to see you." He says in a dead voice.

"Whats he look like?"

"It's the doctor." He replies.

My eyes go wide and I nod getting up from under Torue and leaving him there. I walked out to the front door and look at the doctor.  
"What do you need?" I ask curtly.

"We lost the Shiki girl with the black hair and the monk was turned." He says sadly.  
My eyes go wide but I keep calm.

"Then leave this place." I say.

His brown eyes go wide.  
"W-What?" "The girls long gone and leave Tusumi to me, he's to strong for you." His eyes were wide and he looked at me with semi-tears in his eyes.

"It's over then."

"For now, yes its over." I say.

"What about you, are you going to...get ride of yourself. Like you said you planed." He asks.  
"Not yet, I have things I need to do."  
The doctors simply looks at me for a moment.

"You could come with us you know, you eat human food Natsuno, you're not like thoses monsters." He says.

I smirk.  
"Yes I am." I retort, starting to shut the door. "My father will join you soon."

He nods and then goes.  
"You want to kill yourself Natsu?" Torue asks from the hall.

"Thats was before." I say.

"I still need to kill Tasumi."  
Torue grabs my arm.

"I wont let you die Natsuno."  
Just then we both smelled the fire. My eyes went wide and Torue gasps. I run to my father's room and slam open his door.

"Dad, we need to leave!" I yell.  
My father was sitting on the bed, eyes dull. He was sickly and lifeless, nothing like the man I knew.

"Father." "I'm sorry Natsuno." He whispers.

My eyes go wide as my father comes at me with a wooden stake. I yelp, although Torue side steps in front of me and grabs my fathers wrist. I gasp as Torue hits him in the chest, making him fly into the back wall. I stood there completely numb. My father looked up with crazy eyes.

"I have to kill you! I have to save my sons soul!"  
My eyes burned and I walked over to my father and bite him on the neck, making him cry out.

"Natsuno!" Toure yells out in shock.

I let go of my father with tears in my eyes. I look at him right in the eyes with the coldest stair I could bring forth.  
"Your going to forget all about me, you're going to move to the city and get a good job. Then your going to find a nice women to be with until you grow old and have lots of new children with." I say with a trembling voice.

"Yes." My father mumbles.  
I was shaking all over and a whimper left my lips.

"And your going to be happy...and live everyday like its your last."

He nods and I let out a little sob as he gets up and walks out of the room. Then he was gone, just like that...the father who had raised me, who had loved me even thow I was quit and odd...he had loved me and now he didn't even know my name.

"N-Natsuno..." Toure says in just above a whisper.

"Forget it..." I say.

I feel Torue wraps his arms around my waist and he holds me to him. I could really smell the smoke now, and hear the flames.

"Oh Torue..." I say only letting myself have a moment.

"Lets go." Torue says helping me stand.

"A-Alright." I say feeling more numb than ever before.

My own father hated me for what I was and my mother ran out a wail ago. I had no family, I was completely alone.  
"I love you Natsuno." Toure says pulling me out the window.

**(Torue's POV)**

It took a long time to get to my car at my old place. Natsuno just followed me with hollow eyes. I wanted to make him feel better, but the town was going up in flames and I wasnt going to let Natsuno die. I got the van and we drove like our lives depended on it, which in this case it did. It took three hours to get out of danger, I drove down a mountain and swerved around falling, burning trees. Now we were on a dark road driving into the night. If I looked back into my mirror I would see the burning town we were leaving behind. The place that brought my death, but also brought me Natsuno. I looked over at him for a moment. Natsuno was looking strait ahead eyes never leaving the road. Those purple lovely eyes. His hands were in fists sitting on his knees.

"It's going to be alright Natsuno." I say softly.

"I've lost everything." He whispers back.

"Thats not true, you have me."

"I know, I just feel emty."

"I know , I know you do." I as softly as I could.

"I failed them." "No you didn't Natsuno." "Yes I did, those kids are dead." He says in a dead voice.

"I'm so sorry Natsu."

"Dont call me that." He snaps.

"still care so much about your name?" I ask.

"Yes bastard." He mumbles.

"I'm happy were alive." I say.

"Were still in danger you know." He says.

"I know that." I say looking at the road.

"Toure, the sun will be up in a few hours, what should we do?" Natsuno asks.

"I don't know, we could hide in the back under the seat." I suggest.

Natsuno looks out the window and looks into the dark forest.  
"Drive into the woods, its darker there and if we put you in the back we should be alright." Natsuno says.

"We still have two hours before sunrise." I say.

"Just do it." He says.

I pull into the woods, not too gently to my dismay. Natsuno hits his head when the car went over a rock and yelped. I slammed on the breaks and Natsuno grabbed his face.  
"Are you alright?" I ask with panic in my voice.

My eyes drifted to his neck and licked my lips. Natsuno looked at me and raised an eye-brow.

I look away.

"Good, you gave me a heart attack." I say.

"You can if you want to you know." He says.

"W-What?" I ask.

"You can drink my blood, I'm already dead. It wont matter to much."

"I don't think I could bite you...never again." I say.

"Do it." He snaps.  
I look at him and he looks at me desperately.

"Please, Toure." He says softly.  
I gasp as Natsuno grabs my shirt collar.

"Please, damn it! Make me forget what I'm alone, make me feel safe like you used to!" He yells, eyes filled with pain.

I hue Natsuno and sink my fangs into his all too familiar neck. He gasps and grabs my shoulders. His blood tasted amazing. It still had the some of the human tast to it. Along with the taste of the to sweet Shiki blood. Natsuno whimpered and put his hands in my hair. It felt amazing. I stopped and looked at his glazy eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I...I love you too Torue." He replies.

A smile graces my lips and I pull him into my lap making him squeak. I look at his wide eyes for only a moment before I made my lips meet his. It was better then the first time. Hot, burning passion. Natsuno wraps his arms around my neck and I hold his waist. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing and holding one another. It was sweet and bein close to Natsuno was a dream come true. We break apart and he looks at me with worm eyes. "Thank you...Torue." He says. "No, thank you." I say, kissing him on the forehead. That was the closest thing Natsuno would get to being open and vulnerable. I ended up in the back of the van with Natsuno laying beside me. The sun couldnt reach me here. I already was feeling the power of sleep take over me.

"Go to sleep Torue, I'll see you tonight." Natsuno whispers.

I just nod, sleep taking me into a thick blackness.

* * *

**A/N) Here it is finelly! I have missed you guys. Thank you to everyone who likes this. I will finish now that I know there are those who want to really read it. Thank a bunch.**

**I hope you like it!~ Oh and it you would mind look me up on youtube under LadyWhite96**


	6. New Life

(Natsuno's POV)

It had been about a mouth since Torue and I left the village. We had made it to the city and, well, to say the least. It was everything I ever wanted in life. Tall towers and bright lights. Amazing stores and fast cars. Although we had been there for a wail now and it was an easy life with Torue by my side. He was helpful, could drive, and got a job right away to help us get our apartment. He knew more about being an adult then I did and he was always sweet and understanding.

Although...we were acting like room mates not lovers. Torue and I hadn't had sex yet of cores but we slept in different rooms. Witch I didn't really like. Sure he would hang out with me in my bedroom and cuddle but he would always leave right after. I was starting to get really lonely. I was off work today and sitting on are green sofa that we had gotten only a few days ago. A guy at the cafe I worked at said we could have it for really cheep so I took the offer.

I looked at my cell, it was almost 6 so Torus would be awake soon and able to go to his night sift. Yep...we even worked on different schedules. I ran a hand though my purple hair. Did he not like me like that and was to embarrassed to say something. I thought he did, and back at the village he seemed to want me.

"Hay Nastu." Torue said warmly coming out of his room with messy blonde hair.

"Don't call me that." I hissed.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean any harm." He said holding up his hands.

"Yeah whatever, shouldn't you be going." I said coldly.

Torue stopped on his way to the kitchen and looked at me.

"Nastuno?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"If I am?" I shot back.

"Then I'm sorry if I made you mad." He said coming and sitting beside me on the sofa.

He wore a long orange sleeve shirt and baggy boxers with gray socks on. He pouted at me clearly wondering why I was mad.

"I don't need that, just go to work or something!"

"Did I forget to bring you O positive from the blood bank again? I could have sworn I had gotten some." Torus said.

"No! This isn't about blood Torue!" I yelled this time.

I shut the blonde down making him shrink away from me. He looked like a red-eyed kicked puppy. I didn't want to fight with him, I just didn't know how to bring matters of us up. So...here I was being an ass.

"Natsuno..."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Touch me."

"Huh!"

"Don't you understand what I'm saying!" I hissed.

"O...alright." He flushes grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him.

I put my head in his chest and took a deep breath.

"Don't you want me anymore?" I asked in a broken voice.

The next moment I was underneath Torue looking up into his red eyes. He looked outraged his fang showing only a little bit.

"What! How could you think something like that Natsuno!" He yelled.

"Well...you don't even sleep in the same bed as me." I said flushing and looking away.

"If I slept in the same bed with you...Id sleep with you Natsuno." Torue said bluntly.

"Ummm isn't that the point?" I asked.

"I mean sex moron." He snapped.

"You...want to have sex...with me?" I asked shocked.

"Well it's a problem you know." He said flushing.

"I want you that way." I stated.

"Your to young." He shot right back.

"I'll look like this for the rest of my life." I hissed.

"Mentally." He coreted.

"Let me think, I'm thinking that I want you." I snapped.

"And I want you but I don't want to do anything to soon."

"Then stay in the same bed as me." I demanded.

"But."

I didn't let me go any farther. I grabbed him pulling his body to mine and pushing his neck down to my mouth and biting.  
He gasped and grabbing my shoulders.

"Natsuno!" He yelled shocked at my boldness.

I hadn't fed from Torue since we were in the back of the car running away from the burning village. I didn't let go, I tipped his head up taking in his sweet blood. Torue smelled like sugar and flowers. I wanted him so badly I could scream. A moan came from my lips and he relaxed on top of me. He let me flip him so I was on top.

"Torue." I said taking my fangs out of his neck.

"Natsuno..."

"Please." I whimper tears brimming in my eyes.

"Natsuno." He says grabbing my chin. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" I asked angrily.

"Because I never want to hurt you again!" He exclaimed.

I stopped and looked down into Torue's eyes with wide ones.

"You...still haven't forgiven yourself..." I said surprised.

"How could I ever forgive myself! How can you even want to make love to the man who killed you." Torue spat tears forming in his own eyes.

"You...Torue I don't blame you." I say rubbing his cheek.

"But the reason you'll never see your family again, the reason you'll never lead a normal life...is because of me." He said tears spilling down onto his bloody neck.

"Torue, I would go though all of that again if it ment I got to be with you. All week I've thought your bord with me...that you changed your mind." I whimper.

"I'd never change my mind when it comes to you." He said softly.

"Then be my boyfriend and that doesn't mean sleep with me it just means...stop running away and stay in the same bed. Be close to me Torue." I said with a pout.

"I-If that's what you want." He said unsure.

"Do you not?" I asked.

"I want you Natsuno, I just never want to hurt you again. As a vampire it's easier to hurt you, even if you are day walker."  
He said.

"I trust you Torue, I always have...deep down even when we were fighting." I said quietly.

"Alright...I'm sorry for being so dumb and making you feel unwanted, you'll always be wanted Natsuno." He said petting my hair.

"Then take the day off." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Take the day off and spend time with just me Torue." I said giving him a small smile.

"Well we have settled in nice...I could take a night off." He said smiling back at me.

I kissed him making him freeze. I remembered kissing Torue, it had been like I was set on fire, although now it was as if I was in a fire bit unable to move because of the heat of the moment. I kissed him deeply and before I knew what was happening Torue flipped me over on the sofa so that he was on top of me. He stuck his tong in my mouth and explored,  
violating my mouth in ways I only let him do. I moaned into our kiss and Torue put a hand up my shirt making my shiver.

"Torue!" I gasped breaking the kiss to breath.

"Natsuno..." He said eyes swimming with lust and want.

"I didnt think..." I said weakly.

"You never think about what you do to me Natsuno." He hissed biting into my neck and drinking.

I hissed in pain but let him drink my blood, I wasn't afrade of letting him drink from me anymore. I was already a vampire so I didn't need to fear the turn, but I didn't even think of the last night of my human life. Being with Torue was worth the pain and the lose. Being so close to him now is the only thing I will ever want or need. The only thing I wished was that Torue and I could have been lovers in our human lives as well. No amount of time was going to make me happy. I would never stop wanting this. The feel of his hands on my virgin body, the love and warmth he gave off. He was the light in my dark.

Even as he drank and wrapped his arms around me I knew that the life we had back in the village was not gone. One day I would have to fight for me and Torue. I would meet Tasumi again. I knew in my very soul, the other vampires would never forgive me for what I did to their home and their dreams. When Torue let go of my neck we kissed. We kissed for a very long time, just holding one another and letting the other know we were here and didn't plan on going anywhere. We broke apart and I looked into his warm and loving eyes.

"I love you Torue." I said just above a whisper.

"I love you more Natsuno." Torue said kissing my forehead.

When the passion died down a little Torue and I sat down and watched a movie together sitting close. Every once in a great wail I would look over to see what his face held but I was always met with his eyes. We would both flush and look away.  
Love was new to both of us and I knew we didn't want this clam life to ever end. I hoped that Torue and I could spend the rest of out very long lives happy and together.

* * *

**A/N) Hello people, sorry it's been way to long. This chapter is very fully and I hope you guys like it but I think I may write a few more chapters, I still need to see if I wanna do something where the bad guys return or not. You tell me. Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
